


Rookies

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rookies

One of the downside of,  
Being a high level SHIELD agent,  
Was that they,  
Had to train Rookies.  
Clint and Natasha were especially tapped to do this,  
Since they were SHIELD's best team.  
It was often boring,  
Since the rookies were,  
easily very intimidated by them.  
However once in a while,  
They would spot a real talent.


End file.
